


Bouncy and Flouncy

by brennaxriku, fairygodpiggy



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Body Shaming, Body Worship, Bullying, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gladio and Prompto are both seniors in high school, Gladio loves Prompto's body though, Insecurities, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompto blushes a lot so get used to that, Romance, and they are both 18, chubby prompto, side Ignoct
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennaxriku/pseuds/brennaxriku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygodpiggy/pseuds/fairygodpiggy
Summary: Inspired by brennaxriku'sposton tumblr:"Imagine Prom being a senior in highschool and he gets a lot of crap for having such a…bouncy bottom. He always has. Like he’s the last one in the showers because people make fun of his stretch marks and the guys there just arent ready to admit that boys can also have those bottoms.He hates it, and its making him feel awkward while running after school from all the horrible comments. So he eventually starts night running and he meets fellow senior Gladio acting as bouncer outside a club.At first Gladio just sees a cute blond running down the street. He kinda knows the kid but not by name.He loses it though, when he passes. Prompto had felt confident enough that night to wear some…rather short but super comfy track shorts and my lord…"I loved the idea and couldn't resist. ♥





	1. Jogging

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will likely be pretty short and the story may alternate between Gladio's and Prompto's perspectives.

    Being teased for his figure was nothing new. Getting verbally bullied for it once puberty hit the entire student body was, but even that grew common. That didn't mean it never hurt. No matter how many times it happened, it wasn't a matter of simply 'getting over it'.

    Even after he'd shed some weight, he still carried a bit of flab all over his frame, even though he was building muscle. It would go away with more work and time. Well, most of it at least. No matter how much he worked out, his thighs and ass still wouldn't go away and just... jiggled. All the time. And that was reason enough for the harassment to continue.  
  
    Half way through his senior year, the guys in his gym class still made snide comments about his bottom, smirking as if they'd uttered the most clever sentence in the Lucian language.  
  
_Whoa, careful, you might break my hip if you bump into me!_  
  
_Has anyone ever rented you as a bouncy castle?_  
  
_If you fall, how big of an earthquake would you cause?_  
  
_You're way too curvy to be a real man. No one wants a guy with a big ass._  
  
    Prompto heard it all. After gym, he would bide his time and wait for all the other guys to finish up in the locker room before showering. Luckily, it was his last class for the day, so he didn't have to worry about being late for class as he had in previous years. It was just easier to avoid them. Getting crap over his plump behind was bad enough while clothed - Prompto didn't need to give them any more reason to tease him by baring all the stretch marks and stubborn spots of cellulite that marred his body.  
  
    Over the years, it's chipped away at his self-esteem enough that he doesn't even run when the sun is out anymore. Less attention would invite less cruelty. On one particular Friday night, however, Prompto was feeling good after a half day of school - and therefore, no interaction with his gym class. He'd spent the rest of the afternoon at his best friend's penthouse - a perk of being the son of the Lucian President, not that Prompto cared very much about that detail. Noctis was just Noctis. They lounged around, played video games, and shot the shit until sunset.  
  
    Preparing for his jog, Prompto felt refreshed and unusually confident. He pulled out a rather short pair of track shorts and slipped them on, then donned a thin, slouchy tee that covered his stomach pooch pretty well. He avoided the mirror, not in the mood for shattering this rare boldness. Prompto put on his running shoes, grabbed his earbuds and phone, and walked out the door before he could change his mind. He pulled up his favorite playlist, hit play, and he was off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to us!  
> fairygodpiggy:  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |
> 
> brennaxriku:  
> | [tumblr](http://eab123.tumblr.com/) |


	2. Meeting - Gladio

    Gladio sighed and popped his neck after admitting the first wave of club goers for the night. He stifled a yawn and leaned against the doorframe and let his eyes wander. Soon, he heard a quick patter of footsteps that caught his attention, and he looked down the street.  _Just a jogger_ , Gladio thought idly, glancing every so often at the blond guy who was... actually kind of cute. Like, really cute.  
  
    Gladio tried to look casual, watching the jogger's approach. He looked familiar, Gladio was fairly certain he had seen him around school before. Before he could take a closer look, two women walked up from the other side, digging out their IDs to enter. By the time he checked them and opened the door for the ladies, the jogger was passing by the entrance.  
  
    He allowed himself to check out the blond from behind and felt his knees go weak. The short shorts he was wearing looked nice from the front, but from behind... Those shorts - and they were  _short_  - barely covered a perfect, plump bottom that bounced and jiggled with each foot fall.  
  
     _Astrals help him._  
  
    The blond was almost around the corner of the building and Gladio  _ran_. He darted after the blond, rounding the corner and closing the distance quickly. The blond was quick - his jogging technique was excellent, Gladio thought briefly - but Gladio's legs were longer, his muscles practically tireless.  
  
    "Hey!" Gladio called out, "Wait up!" He got close enough to land a hand on the blond's shoulder. The jogger yelped and jumped violently, stumbling and falling to the pavement with an audible  _oof!_  
  
    The blond yanked his earbuds out and was sputtering, trying to get a question out, but it seemed like his mouth wasn't cooperating. It was only then, staring down at the blushing, stuttering blond, that Gladio realized how the situation must have looked from his point of view. By himself one moment, and then the next, a big, muscular, intimidating guy was grabbing his shoulder.  
  
     _Shit._  
  
    Just as bad, Gladio realized he hadn't even planned what he was going to say or do once he got the jogger's attention. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, equally as speechless as the blond. He imagined his eyes were just as wide as his as they stared at each other, dumbfounded.  _Quick, say something so you don't look like a creep!_  
  
    Finally, Gladio got his voice to work, but all he could get out was a lame, "Hi, I'm... uh... I'm Gladio."  
  
     _Nailed it._  
  
     _Great job totally not looking like a creep._  
  
    The blond folded in on himself, tugging self-consciously at his shirt and shorts, and...  _gods above_ , those thighs were incredible and Gladio had to focus really hard not to think about how much he'd like to run his hands all over- NO!  _Be a gentleman!_  His father's voice echoed in his head. He held out his hand, muttering bashfully, "Sorry... about freaking you out. I didn't mean to, I should have... not done... that."  
  
    The blond chewed on his lip a little - it wasn't even fair how cute that was - and accepted the proffered hand. Gladio pulled him off the ground with ease and the blond made the most adorable little noise as he did. A blush flared anew on his freckled cheeks.  
  
    "Thanks..." The blond said quietly, and now that he was closer, Gladio found himself in awe of the endless, oceanic blue eyes that stared up at him. "Um, I'm... Prompto."  
  
    The name sparked a sense of familiarity in Gladio's mind, which he filed away for later. For now, he settled on asking, "Hey, we go to the same school, right?" In the midst of fidgeting with the hem of his shorts, Prompto looked at him again. Vague recognition crossed the blond's expression and he nodded.  
  
    "Um..." Prompto cocked his head to the side, still tugging in vain at his shorts, but Gladio tried not to notice, "Did you need something?"  
  
    "A coffee date, maybe?" Gladio blurted before he could really stop himself.  _Shit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gladio needs to chill.
> 
> And think before he acts or speaks.
> 
> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to us!  
> fairygodpiggy:  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |
> 
> brennaxriku:  
> | [tumblr](http://eab123.tumblr.com/) |


	3. Meeting - Prompto

    Prompto's heart was in his throat when the large hand landed on his shoulder during his jog. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground - for once glad for his butt because it cushioned that fall pretty well - and looking up at a ridiculously tall, ridiculously muscular, and ridiculously handsome guy. If he hadn't just been scared out of his mind by him, Prompto would have taken the time to properly appreciate the way his tight, black t-shirt clung around his biceps and pecs.  
  
    But, really, why had this guy chased him down? He was sure he hadn't done anything wrong or suspicious while passing him. The guy didn't look angry, though. Rather, he looked just as clueless as Prompto felt.  
  
    "Hi, I'm... uh... I'm Gladio." The guy said awkwardly with a visible cringe at his own words.  
  
    Prompto stared up, completely bewildered. Belatedly, his mind caught up with his body, and he realized with a horrid wave of self-consciousness just how much his shorts had ridden up after falling. He just wanted to crawl under a rock. He never should have put these stupid shorts on. They were comfy, but no one needed to see... all of what he was showing to this poor guy, and- _oh my gods, why don't these shorts cover more?!_ He pulled and pulled at the fabric as if willing it to magically grow longer.  
  
    "Sorry... about freaking you out. I didn't mean to, I should have... not done... that." The guy - Gladio - apologized while holding out a hand. His deep, amber eyes shone earnestly, and the tops of his cheeks and ears were flushed red. It was...  _really_  cute despite how big and intimidating he was.  
  
    Prompto reached out and took his hand, which was warm, and surprisingly soft, and  _so much bigger than his own hand_. He saw Gladio's bicep and forearm flex, and Prompto was suddenly being lifted from the ground. Prompto couldn't exactly identify what ungodly squeaking sound he made, but it didn't matter because he was more distracted by the fact that Gladio had just picked him up like he weighed  _nothing_.  
  
     _No one's_  been able to pick him up for a long time.  
  
    It was... kind of hot. And not just because Gladio was already ridiculously hot. Prompto felt his face practically boil as he caught his thoughts drifting into dangerous territory. "Thanks..." Prompto spoke just above a whisper, gazing up at Gladio through his lashes, "Um, I'm... Prompto."  
  
    He glanced down and with a quiet huff, noticed his shorts had bunched up again. Pulling too far down at the front made them too short in the back, so he started pulling at the sides instead.  
  
    "Hey, we go to the same school, right?" Gladio asked. Prompto glanced up at him and realized that, yeah, he had seen this hunk before - had  _definitely_  drooled over him during gym last year. But he'd had a buzz cut, a little scruff on his chin, and he hadn't been quite as bulky. Familiar, yet totally different. Now... Now his hair was thick and wavy, reaching his shoulders, and half-tied up; and his jaw was covered with rugged, yet neatly trimmed, stubble.  
  
    And Prompto... well, last year he'd been nearly a hundred pounds heavier and about five inches shorter. Despite the weight loss and shooting up to a solid five-foot-eight, Prompto still wasn't impressive to look at. What hope would he have of being noticed by anyone like Gladio? On that note, why was he suddenly the object of Gladio's attention?  
  
    "Did... did you need something?" Prompto asked quietly.  
  
    "A coffee date, maybe?"  
  
    Uh.  
  
    What?  
  
    Wait a second.  
  
    Prompto gaped at Gladio for countless seconds and felt light headed. It was like the world had tipped completely upside-down. This wasn't the kind of thing that just happened to him. People didn't just stop him on the street to ask him out like that... or at all.  
  
    "R-really? Uh... wh- why, may I ask?" Prompto stumbles over his words, squinting at Gladio a little as if he was some sort of illusion. And then it hit him like a freight train: He was  _just_  asked out on a date, and he was asking 'why?'  _That's your response?!_  He shouted in his head. If he hadn't been in present company, he would have slapped himself.  
  
    "I mean-" Prompto interrupted before Gladio could begin to answer, "Sure? Um... When? A-and where?" He could feel his face heating up like crazy and he couldn't stay still as he adjusted his clothes for the hundredth time.  
  
    Prompto saw the brunet's cheeks flush more. He looked taken by surprise by Prompto's response, but quickly regained his composure.  
  
    "Maybe tomorrow morning around eleven? If that's okay for you."  
  
    "Yeah, it's okay..." Prompto replied softly, nodding.  
  
    By that point, his shorts were driving him crazy. It could have been his imagination, but he swore he felt them creeping further up like they had a mind of their own. He thought he saw Gladio's eyes flit down toward his bare legs, but the movement was so fast that he wasn't entirely sure. However, the way he tried to inconspicuously bite his lip had Prompto's stomach fluttering.  
  
    "Cool... ah- sorry again. I'll let you finish your run. Good night, Prompto." Gladio said, giving a little wave.  
  
    "Y-yeah. Good night to you, too." Prompto returned the wave and resumed his jog.  
  
    Seconds later, he heard Gladio yell from behind, "Hold up, wait!"  
  
    Prompto felt his heart leap as he halted and whipped around, "Wh-what? What's wrong?"  
  
    The brunet was smiling, though, holding up a pen, "Let me give you my number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to us!  
> fairygodpiggy:  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |
> 
> brennaxriku:  
> | [tumblr](http://eab123.tumblr.com/) |


	4. Preparing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating increased now because this _will_ go into very nsfw smutty territory eventually... So, might as well.

    Prompto felt his heart run out of his chest, nodding numbly. He watched as Gladio looked in his pockets for some scrap paper, and he lifted his arm, "Here, use my hand."  
  
    The blond wasn't sure why that was the first solution he came up with, but it worked either way. Gladio took Prompto's hand in his much bigger one and wrote his number on his palm. His skin tingled from the touch alone.  
  
    "You sure you don't mind tomorrow? I know it's a Saturday. I'd understand if you're busy-"  
  
    "I'd lov- like to!" Prompto fumbled, instinctively resting a hand on Gladio's forearm, then pulling it back quickly.  
  
    The smile that stretched across the larger man's face was dazzling. They parted ways - Gladio back to his position at the club's door, and Prompto continuing his jog. He didn't quite recall the trip back as he entered his dark, quiet house.  
  
    He flipped on the lights in the living room, and then in the kitchen as he traveled between rooms to make dinner. He stared down at the number on his hand, feeling giddy... but also like he was having an out-of-body experience. Was this real? Did he just get asked out by one of the hottest guys at school?  
  
    Prompto felt words of doubt creep into the back of his mind, but he tried to push them away. Instead, he distracted those voices by wondering if Gladio would be the one to text or call first. Then, the realization hit him in the face: he didn't give Gladio his number in return. Prompto whined in frustration knowing that he would inevitably be the one to contact the brunet first.  
  
    He had no idea how dating worked. He'd had plenty of crushes before, and saw how Noct and Iggy acted when they were together, but this... this was new and totally out of his comfort zone.  
  
    Prompto pulled out his phone, muttering to himself, "Noct will know what I need to do..." He felt silly for having to ask about something as simple as making the first move, but it was better to ask than to make a fool of himself. Surely Gladio would realize how stunted his social skills were and he'd change his mind. No, Prompto needed to be prepared and prevent that possibility.  
  
             **[Prom]:**  so I got asked out on a date  
  
             **[Noct]:**  WAIT WHAT? WHO?? WHEN? WHERE?  
  
             **[Prom]:**  a guy from school? named Gladio?  
  
    There was a long pause in conversation, and Prompto bit a nail while he watched the 'typing' bubble appear and disappear for several seconds.  
  
             **[Noct]:**  Gladio? Clarus's son Gladio?? Gladiolus Amicitia????  
  
    Prompto nearly dropped his phone as the image of the President's personal bodyguard came to mind. The resemblance and connection clicked into place and Prompto hit his head against the refrigerator with a dull  _thunk_.  
  
             **[Prom]:**  yeah i guess [sweating emoji]  
  
             **[Noct]:**  no way  
             **[Noct]:**  NO WAY  
             **[Noct]:**  omg omg  
             **[Noct]:**  GET IT PROM! [eggplant emoji] [peach emoji] [sweat drops emoji]  
  
    The blond forced himself not to throw his phone at the wall, face flaming after reading his best friend's replies. Noctis was being cheeky as usual - the normally reserved and quiet raven haired man always transformed around Prompto. Most of the time, Prompto loved that his best friend was silly around him, but for this particular instance? Well, Prompto figured Noct would calm down eventually.  
  
    Prompto hit the call button next to Noctis's name, and the line picked up after the first ring.  
  
    " _Tell me_ everything." Noctis demanded, not even bothering with a normal greeting.  
  
    And so he did, including the fact that he'd forgotten to give Gladio his number.  
  
    "What should I tell him?" Prompto whined, tearing pieces off of the sandwich he'd made and popping them into his mouth.  
  
    " _Text him and say 'hey handsome'. With a little winky face._ " Noctis answered, and Prompto could practically hear his grin.  
  
    "No." Prompto replied flatly.  
  
    " _Okay then, say 'hey sexy'._ "  
  
    Prompto choked on his bite, sputtering as his face suddenly got hot, "Duuuude!" He said once he stopped coughing, "Be serious for a minute!"  
  
    With one last chuckle, Noctis conceded, " _Okay, okay. Well, you've got to get his number some way. Just text him like... 'Hey, it's Prompto. Figured you might need my number as well'._ "  
  
    "That... kinda sounds lame." Prompto grumbled, but it was the first logical advice Noct had given him so far.  
  
    " _It's simple and straight to the point. Just do it. Trust me._ "  
  
    "Oh yeah 'cause you have so much more experience." Prompto snorted, standing to grab a sports drink from the refrigerator. "I seem to recall you parting your hair, slicking it back, and wearing fake glasses to put the moves on Ignis."  
  
    It was silent on the other end of the line. Then, there was a long sigh, " _Which is exactly why you should trust me. Just be upfront with him._ "  
  
    "Okay, but if this goes south, I'm blaming you."  
  
    " _TRUST ME._ " Noct said loud before hanging up.  
  
    Prompto took a deep breath, trying to calm his galloping heart. He entered the number written on his hand into his phone before getting up to rinse the crumbs off of his empty plate. After setting it in the drying rack, he padded upstairs to his room. He flopped onto his bed and held his phone in front of his face, entering the message suggested by Noctis. He hovered his thumb over the send button, trying to give himself a mental countdown to press it, but chickening out at the last moment.  
  
    After several minutes, he gritted his teeth, thinking, ' _fuck it_ ' and pushing send before he gave himself another chance to delay it. He immediately tossed his phone to the other end of his bed and covered his face.  
  
     _Oh gods, oh gods,_ ** _oh gods!_  
**   
    Despite all of Noctis's advice, Prompto still had a creeping feeling that he somehow screwed it up. Perhaps Gladio had already changed his mind and wouldn't reply at all. Even more likely, Gladio probably didn't even give him his real phone number - just gave him a fake one out of pity.  
  
    Prompto heard his phone buzz once, and his heart was suddenly in his throat. This was it: he was either going to get a friendly response, or a gentle letdown. His fingers shook as he picked up his phone and unlocked the screen to his texts.  
  
         **[Unknown Number]:**  Hesf;if bfyv  jcj  
  
     _Uh_.  
  
    It wasn't what Prompto expected.  
  
         **[Unknown Number]:**  shit sorry, I dropped my phone  
         **[Unknown Number]:**  hey  
         **[Unknown Number]:**  thanks, I was uh kinda panicking because I realized I didn't ask for your number.  
         **[Unknown Number]:**  this is Gladio btw  
         **[Unknown Number]:**  wait... you texted me so you already know it's my number.  
  
    Prompto stared at his phone and was charmed. Gladio was so awkward just now - it was cute. They chatted lightly before Prompto went to bed, and Gladio texted him the address of the cafe he was taking him to.  
  
    The next morning, while getting ready, he spent the whole time wondering why Gladio stopped him and asked him out. He was curious if it was his face. He got a little excited by the idea, and the longer he looked at himself in the mirror, the more started to like his freckles. Then he switched and thought maybe it was his hair, spending a good hour messing with his blond locks.  
  
    In his bedroom, he knew he had to choose an outfit. Prompto looked toward his trusty hoodie and old, baggy jeans. They were comfortable, but not necessarily impressive as first-date-clothes. He scooped up his phone and bombarded his best friend with texts to wake him up, managing to coax Noctis into coming over. It was a little past nine in the morning when he opened the door for a very grumpy-looking Noct.  
  
    Noctis grumbled and complained about being up early on a Saturday of all days. With one look at Prompto's usual outfit, though, he began dragging Prompto back up to his bedroom.  
  
    "Nope, no. Not that. Where are those new jeans I got you?"  
  
    "Ehh, they show off my butt too much. No one needs to see that." Prompto argued even as Noctis took initiative and began digging through his closet. Noct looked over his shoulder, making sure Prompto could see his massive eye roll.  
  
    "They fit, don't they?"  
  
    Prompto sighed and nodded.  
  
    "Then who the hell cares? They look nice on you, and you gotta look nice for a first date. You said you were running in those?" Noctis pointed at the tiny shorts hanging off the edge of Prompto's hamper, "Yeah, I'm pretty fucking sure he's gonna love that these show off your butt."  
  
    Prompto was a blushing mess as he shooed Noctis away and retrieved the jeans himself. He changed into them while Noctis turned and busied himself on his phone. The blond looked in the mirror, turning this way and that, still unsure of the garment.  
  
    "Are you sure, Noct? It's just... you know... A lot..." Prompto asked hesitantly. Noctis turned and looked up at the blond. He knew everything about Prompto's insecurities. He didn't even need to say it for his best friend to understand.  
  
    Noctis patted him on the shoulder, "Either he'll love it or he's unworthy of you. It's gonna be okay, Prom. You look incredible."  
  
    After a little more fretting on Prompto's part, Noctis gave him the O-K to keep his hoodie on. Noctis had given it to him as a birthday gift, and while it was just starting to become faded from constant wash and wear, it was still a very high quality garment. He assured Prompto that Gladio was a casual person, so he would probably dress casually as well.  
  
    With a clap on Prompto's back, Noctis sent the blond on his way before crashing on the blond's couch until his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: _THE DATE_
> 
> I'm still alive! I've just been very bad about getting anything ready for posting. Currently the full RP of ours so far is well over 50k words and I'm trying to compile and separate it into chapters so that hopefully I can update this on an actual schedule!
> 
> Thank you to EVERYONE who has read this, left comments, and given kudos to our little story! It means so much to us!


	5. Dating - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto meets Gladio for their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not dead! Life got crazy, as it does, and it took me a long time to get back to writing literally anything.
> 
> This chapter hasn't been beta'd (yet).

    Prompto saw Gladio far before he got close to the cafe. His tall, bulky form was extremely noticeable, especially against the quaint little doors of the building. He was already waiting, busy scrolling through his phone. As Prompto approached, he soaked in the sight of Gladio's fitted black jeans - which hugged his muscular legs just right - and the tight v-neck tee under an unzipped cotton jacket.  
  
     _Damn..._  his brain supplied unhelpfully. Wait - why did Gladio ask him on a date again?  
  
    Prompto walked up to him shyly, waving like a dork when amber eyes flicked up and spotted him. Gladio smiled and waved back, making the action look way cooler. Prompto tried to be nonchalant about sitting down, even as the old, metal chair creaks under his weight.  
  
    "Hi. Um, how was your night? You were that club's bouncer, I'm guessing?" Prompto asked, speaking first to break the ice with small talk. He tried to school his face into a calm mask, even as he felt himself internally exploding with nerves.  
  
    Gladio was practically staring at Prompto with stars in his eyes, having been unprepared for seeing the blond in proper light. If he'd thought Prompto looked cute the night before, the morning sunlight revealed him to be a thousand percent more adorable than Gladio remembered. His wavy hair was styled to resemble, in Gladio's opinion, a chocobo's crest. He could also see the galaxy of freckles dusting his cheeks, and - holy cow - those eyes were  _stunning_. Cerulean, periwinkle, violet - Gladio couldn't decide which color described that striking color best.  
  
    He wore a worn, comfortable-looking hoodie and jeans that showed off the blond's shapely form. Gladio reminded himself not to stare later... at least, not too obviously. Between today's handsome look and last night's jogging outfit - those  _shorts_ , Astrals save him - Gladio stood no chance.  
  
    In fact, he'd been so caught up in studying Prompto that he almost didn't hear his question. He started talking, like a knee-jerk reaction, before he really knew what words were coming out of his mouth, "Oh, y'know, typical Friday night as far as traffic. It wasn't too bad... except for the girls who tried to stuff cash in the waistband of my jeans as a bribe to let them in even though the club was at capacity."  
  
    Prompto's light, angled brows rose high on his forehead as Gladio chuckled, "I took the bribe, but I didn't let 'em in. By the way... Our coffee and pastries are gonna be their treat." Gladio winked, and Prompto found himself genuinely laughing with him.  
  
    "Highlight of my night was meeting you, though." Gladio added, voice a little softer.  
  
    Prompto couldn't believe his ears, and even let out a small squeak. It was nearly mortifying to make such a noise in front of Gladio, but even so, his words were like precious gems Prompto never thought he'd find.  
  
    Gladio saw Prompto look away, and barely tried to stop himself from reaching over the small table to place his fingers under Prompto's chin and turn his face toward him. "Really, Prompto. I'm glad you were running past last night."  
  
    He smiled reassuringly, dropping his hand back to the table. Prompto's brows pinched for a split-second, and he seemed to chew the inside of his cheek.  
  
    "That's really sweet... Thanks..." He whispered.  
  
    Gladio opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a waitress. The young lady politely greeted them and asked what they'd like. Prompto scrambled with the menu while Gladio ordered a black coffee and a sample platter of breakfast pastries, as well as eggs and sausage. He figured he needed to get  _some_  protein in.  
  
    "And what for you, sweetie?" The waitress turned to Prompto.  
  
    "U-uh... Um... scrambled egg whites with turkey sausage, please. A-and a cappuccino."  
  
    "Sure thing, hon." She jotted down their orders and gave them a bright smile, "Will this be on one ticket, or two?"  
  
    "One, please." Gladio answered.  
  
    The waitress grinned knowingly as she nodded, "Alright. I'll have y'all's drinks out in a sec. Food'll be done in a few minutes."  
  
    After they gave her their thanks, they were alone again. Turning his full attention back to the blond, Gladio asked, "So, did you do anything special after the half-day yesterday?"  
  
    "Just hung out with Noct- er-" Prompto blurted before he could stop himself.  
  
    "Noct...?" Gladio echoed, tilting his head like a curious dog. With a wince, Prompto saw recognition hit him quickly, "As in Noctis Caelum?"  
  
    "Um... yeah... he's m-my best friend."  
  
    "Huh... Small world." Gladio smirked, "Noctis and I kinda grew up together."  
  
    Prompto blinked, mouth dropping open a little, "R-really?"  
  
    "Yeah. You know Clarus? Regis's bodyguard?" Gladio asked, and Prompto nodded, "He's my dad."  
  
    "You're Clarus's son?" Prompto blurted loudly, quickly shutting himself up and speaking softer, afraid of the other patrons glancing their way. "How come... we've never met before now?"  
  
    "Hmm..." Gladio hummed, lowering his gaze to his hands on the table, "I've probably always been busy. I don't think I've really visited the citadel since I was in middle school."  
  
    "That makes sense. I only moved to Insomnia right before starting my freshman year."  
  
    They were interrupted again by the waitress, setting their coffees in front of each of them, and then she hurried off to leave them alone again.  
  
    Prompto fiddled with the laminated menu as they fell into a slightly awkward silence. He held it up, covering his chin and part of his mouth as he shot a coy glance at Gladio. The brunet was busy with cautiously sipping his fresh coffee, and Prompto marveled at his extravagantly long eyelashes.  
  
    There was no way a man this attractive wanted to go on a date with a lump of a person like him. Prompto felt guilty that Gladio was paying for him, regardless of where the money had come from. Prompto knew he wasn't worth that.  
  
    He peeked at Gladio again over the top of his menu, and asked gingerly, "Are you... sure you're okay with paying? I can pay... if you want."  
  
    Gladio locked eyes with him mid-sip, stopped, and swallowed as an eyebrow raised incrementally.  
  
    "Or we can pay separately." Prompto rushed to amend his offer, "W-whichever you'd like."  
  
    "It's fine, Prompto. I promise. If those women are gonna treat me like a piece of meat by tryin' to pay me off, then I can at least make better use of that money. I'm gonna use it for something that's way more important." Gladio reached a hand out to lightly brush his thumb against Prompto's elbow before leaning back in his chair. He smiled and stretched his long legs under the table.  
  
    Nerves curled in Prompto's stomach, even as his heart thumped at the electric touch. Gladio was nice, but almost too nice. No one had ever looked at him with such interest before. No one had ever asked him out, for that matter. There had to be something... It seemed too easy, too good to be true.  
  
    "Hey, Gladio?"  
  
    "Yeah?"  
  
    Prompto shifted, trying to ignore the chair practically groaning with every movement. It was hard and unforgiving under his backside, and too narrow for him to get comfortable. It didn't help with his nagging suspicion, either.  
  
    "Um... Please don't take this the wrong way, but... why did you ask me out?"  
  
    Gladio blinked, taken aback. He sat up and leaned his arms onto the table. He parroted Prompto, "Why...?"  
  
    "Yeah, 'why'. I mean... people who look like you don't ask out people who look like me. Attractive people date other attractive people, not... me." The moment the words were out, Prompto wished he could take them back. Gladio's eyebrows skyrocketed up his forehead, and his mouth fell open a little.  
  
    Then, it was like Prompto's mouth moved of its own accord, "So if you're doing this as a bet or some sick dare, please... just spare me the embarrassment now."  
  
     _Gods, shut up!_ His mind screamed at him,  _Stop talking! You're gonna lose the one date you've ever had! Not cool, not cool! You're gonna be alone forever._  
  
    He expected Gladio to look angry, or even amused, but instead he appeared... saddened and concerned. A large hand covered his own on the table, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
    "Prompto... I wouldn't do something like that. Ever. Honestly, I think you look really good." Gladio felt his cheeks heat as he admitted his attraction. He scooped up Prompto's hand and rubbed his thumb over freckled knuckles. "I know... sometimes words like that don't always make a difference, but... It's true. I'm sorry if anyone's hurt you like that, but... this is real. I wanted to try this because I just... couldn't stop thinking about how cute you are."  
  
    Gladio squeezed his hand before pulling back, looking at him with a sheepish smile.  
  
    Prompto was struck by how such a large, rugged man could look so... adorable. Yeah, adorable was definitely the word.  
  
    "I... I see..." Prompto looked away, feeling his own blush spreading over his cheeks and even down his neck. "Um... Sorry, y'know, a-about all that. I kinda ruined the mood."  
  
    Gladio gazed at the sheepish-looking blond and felt a tug deep in his chest. He put his hands up with a wide grin, "Nope, no. Nothing ruined. I'm glad you were honest."  
  
    "Same to you. Thanks." Prompto said quietly.  
  
    There was a pause as they shyly smiled at each other and sipped at their coffee. At that moment, movement caught Gladio's eye: a couple vacating one of the few booths in the small cafe. As much as he hated changing seats in restaurants once he was seated, the old, metal chairs in this cafe were just  _awful_.  
  
    "Hey, so, I dunno about you, but this chair is killin' my ass. Wanna snag that booth?" Gladio asked, gesturing over Prompto's shoulder.  
  
    The blond took one look and answered, "Yes." Prompto had never agreed to anything faster in his life.  
  
    They stood, flagging down their waitress to announce their change of seats. A bus boy was sent to clear and wipe down the table, and soon enough they slid into the booth with much more comfortable seats. Prompto was grateful for the soft cushion, too, and grateful for Gladio suggesting the change in the first place.  
  
    He was even more grateful when shortly after, their food was placed in front of them. He sighed in relief as his gut twisted in hunger. His food smelled delectable and he began to eat ravenously.  
  
    Gladio hesitated as he brings his fork up for his first bite, distracted by Prompto. Most, except for a few, of the girls he's ever dated always tended to pick at their food like birds, as if they were afraid of eating. He blushed as he watched Prompto relish each bite, and couldn't help smiling warmly. It was refreshing to see his date actually enjoying themselves and their food.  
  
    "I'm sorry that I haven't talked to you when I've seen you around school. I've only seen you here and there. We are a pretty big group of seniors, I guess."  
  
    Gladio finally took the first bite of his food as he watched Prompto finish chewing to reply.  
  
    Prompto chuckled lightly, "That's okay. It's not like I've tried to bring attention to myself."  
  
    "That's certainly a big accomplishment for being Noctis's best friend." Gladio smirks, taking another bite of his eggs.  
  
    "Not really. Most people pay attention to him and just look past me." Prompto explained casually, as if it were the most natural thing on Eos.  
  
    It made Gladio frown, "That's a shame. They're missing out."  
  
    "You're really the only person who's paid me any attention in like... a good way." Prompto said with a small shrug like it was no big deal. He reached over the table for a pastry, and Gladio slid the tray closer. Prompto picked one up and let out a little moan as he bit into it.  
  
    Gladio froze with his fork half-way to his mouth, and his cheeks grew unbearably hot.  
  
     _Sweet Shiva, he's gonna be the death of me._


	6. Dating - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of the date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting back into a creative groove! I'm gonna actually try to get chapters ready ahead of time so I have a cushion and I can get this story on a regular update schedule.

    "S-so... do you have a job? Any hobbies?" Gladio composed himself and forced the question out.  
  
    "I don't really have much of a job. I'm an intern at Insomnia Daily... I take photos for them." Prompto explained around a bite of food, "But I really want a full-time job as a photographer - on my own time, if possible."  
  
    Gladio hummed, "Like, freelance?"  
  
    "No, more like..." Prompto pondered as he sipped his drink, "I wanna make a name for myself? I wanna... be in art galleries and sell my own prints."  
  
    The warm smile that curled the corners of Gladio's lips was encouraging. Prompto smiled back, ignoring the fact that without this good mood, he would otherwise be a complete mess talking to this hunk of man.  
  
    "I also like running... As you saw last night."  
  
    Gladio laughed and sat back with his mug of coffee, half-crossing his arms. "Oh? I couldn't tell." He teased, "I tend to do weight training more than cardio, but I enjoy jogging too. Helps build endurance. We could run together sometime." He almost lost his mind over the cute, dumbfounded look on Prompto's face.  
  
    "You want to-? What about your job?" Prompto stammered.  
  
    "I usually work weekends: Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I could jog with you any other night. Unless you wanna do early mornings?"  
  
    Prompto flared with a blush, "I, uh... I prefer nighttime."  
  
     _Please don't ask why, please don't ask why._  And to his relief, Gladio didn't.  
  
    "Nighttime it is." Gladio grinned, finishing off his coffee. "And... maybe on the nights I can't join you, you could... say hi when you pass by?"  
  
    It was such a sweet request, and Gladio looked nervous under his confident facade. Prompto didn't think his face could get warmer, yet it did, "Yeah, I will."  
  
    Between the two of them, there wasn't a crumb of food left. Still, they sat and chatted, getting refills on coffee and water. Before they knew it, it was nearing one o'clock and Gladio announced that he had to head out.  
  
    "You have no idea how much I wish I could stay, but I gotta pick up my sister."  
  
    "Oh, yeah that's cool. Um... Thank you for this. It was really nice." Prompto got up, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I... I had a really good time with you."  
  
    "I did too." Gladio said, standing from the booth as well. His low voice rumbled and sent Prompto's heart racing.  
  
    "Maybe... Next weekend we could go out again?" Prompto offered and his blush was so prominent that he found it hard to meet Gladio's eyes. He couldn't quite believe that he was asking anyone, much less a guy like  _Gladio_ , out on a date. It was oddly exhilarating.  
  
    Gladio grinned wide, eyes crinkling and sparkling with delight, "I'd like that... and I'll like it even better when I get to see you on your jog tonight."  
  
    The brunet's smile and words left Prompto tingly and a little weak in the knees. They walked outside and were about to part ways when Gladio gently took Prompto's hand - and  _oh boy_  did he feel light headed at the touch.  
  
    "Thanks again for agreeing to go out with me. It was definitely the best first date I've had." Gladio admitted, soft and tender.  
  
    "T-The best? No-"  
  
    "-Yes, the best. And I can't wait for the next one." Gladio stooped low enough to press a small kiss to Prompto's cheek. With a smile and a wave, Gladio walked away to his car.  
  
    Prompto was practically a pile of goo. He pinched himself a couple of times, just to make sure that he was absolutely not dreaming.  _Ow!_  Okay, definitely not dreaming. He went about his day in a pleasant daze: picked up his photos to submit for his internship, washed dishes, did laundry, and worked on homework without really remembering any of it.  
  
    He kept replaying the memory of his hand wrapped by strong fingers, and Gladio's soft, warm lips on his cheek. Several times he had to stop himself because he got too jittery. When he felt like he was going to explode, he called Noctis and filled him in on every detail of the date.  
  
    Finally, evening came around and Prompto got ready, wanting to look better than normal, though he knew deep down that he would be a sweaty mess by the time he reached the nightclub.  
  
    He found a pair of more conservative shorts, though they were no less form fitting. As much as he wished he could wear anything baggier, the loose fabric flapping was irritating when he ran. He found a sleeveless hoodie to wear with them before scooping up his wireless earbuds and shuffling his favorite playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to us!  
> fairygodpiggy:  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |
> 
> brennaxriku:  
> | [tumblr](http://eab123.tumblr.com/) |

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated!
> 
> Come say hi to us!  
> fairygodpiggy:  
> | [tumblr](http://fairygodpiggy.tumblr.com/) | [art blarg](http://fairygodpiggyart.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/fairygodpiggy) |
> 
> brennaxriku:  
> | [tumblr](http://eab123.tumblr.com/) |


End file.
